Emma's Heartbreak
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Emma stumbles across something shocking yet pleasing while visiting Troy in the woods. Mature themes.


Emma's Heartbreak

by Annabelle Rose

Rated M

Emma witness something devastating strangely pleasuring with Troy and her best friend...

Author Notes: A Little idea that I thought of by watching Megaforce. I try to make it dirty as possible so I hope you enjoy it. :)

As for everyone who are waiting for their request, Please bear with me! Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Emma Goodall smiled to herself as she made her way through the forest. It was a Saturday, and since they weren't going to be any threats from their enemies on the earth, She thought having a nice panic with a very special friend.

Her fellow teammates were not complaining about the free weekend. Like Emma, they were very thankful for the free day. Jake was going to take his free time and work on his skills for his upcoming soccer game next week. Noah was busy working with Mr. Burley on a science project. Gia was going to a mall to shop with a cousin that was visiting from Texas, and Troy... like Jake, he was going to do some practice training in the woods to enhance his skills...which means right at this very moment, Emma was on her way there.

Yes, Emma has a crush on Troy Burrows; Her best friend and team leader. Can you blame her? He's drop dead gorgeous! From the first time she saw him while sitting with Gia at the soothe shop she instantly felt an attraction to the oddly handsome ranger. She had been waiting for an opportunity to have a chance to be alone with him. And now since Gia, Jake, and Noah were occupied, she decided to put her plan into overdrive hopefully to surprise with a lovely panic dinner.

''I wondered what he would say when he sees me,'' She thought to herself. ''Will he be happy to see me, Will he open up to me more?'' Her lips curled between her teeth as she thought of him. His perfectly toned body with his strong arms. Eyes in full concentration. Those strong grunts that fall from his lips every time he made a practice heart was flip-flop in her chest. She was reaching closer and closer to her destination. She could hear Troy from a meter away. Holding her breath, using her hand to push a tree branch aside… She froze in place. Her eyes widened as the sudden surprise expression turned into shock. Her breath froze and her heart that was flip-flopping in her chest feel to her stomach as she watched the scene before her...

Troy wasn't training. He was laying on his back against a velvet red blanket speared below him completely naked. His eyes closed mouth opened agape. He was not alone. There was someone there with him. Emma could make naked petite female with blonde locks. She was obviously busy with the task pleasing Troy's member with her mouth. Emma widened even more as she watched the mysterious young woman slowly bobbed her head up and down Troy's length. Her yellow fingernails playfully clawed against his skin. This was devastating. Emma couldn't believed that Troy had a girlfriend. He had just moved here almost a month ago and She didn't recall Jake or Noah mention anything about any girlfriends. But then again Troy was a strange secretly boy.

She was close to tears, but her curiously grew about the young female. ''Who could she be?'' Emma thought. She about it for a moment of all the blonde hair girls that attend the school and came to the conclusion that the only blonde girl who attend that she knew...One a somewhat over-weighted, and the other an opening lesbian. Maybe. whoever this girl was, she must didn't go to the school.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Her eyes widened even more to the point where she immediately had to blink them. Now that she had come to the conclusion of who was this Female. She looked down at her fingernails and gasped as the pink nail polish on her fingertips. She remember that was the day her and Gia went to the nail shop together and got matching colors that matched their ranger uniforms. But that was impossible. There was no way she could be here. she told her that her cousin was in town and she had family affairs to attend to.

Gia, Troy moans as he felt a shock of pleasure surged through his body. Emma worst nightmare was true. She covered her mouth with her hand choking down a snob as she glazed at Gia's face. Her blazing blue eyes were full of lust as she stared back at her lover. She danced her tongue around the head of the sensitive head of Troy's cock using her surprising tongue ring to prob at the slit. she chucked as she felt the reaction that Troy's body was doing.

''Mmm, you like that?'' She asked as she used her hand to grip at his thigh.

"Oh Yes baby," Troy replies with a sign. "I love the way you suck my cock."

Emma watches as she slowly strokes him. her eyes not leaving his. She was so babbled. How could Troy and Gia secretly be a couple? I mean, when they were together, they would work together as a team and hang out at friends, but they never showed any romantic interest with each other. Troy was a person that wanted to be alone, and Gia was a tough ass bitch that would love every guy to bend down and kiss her feet. Well...that was what Jake was doing every time he has the opportunity. She know, like her, he would be shocked about what's going on.

''You love the my new tongue ring?''

Emma's eyes widened. ''Gia has a tongue ring?'' She thought to herself.

''I **love **your fucking tongue ring,'' he moans.''Hey, why did you stop sucking?'' He asks with a grin.

With his question, The yellow Megaforce ranger replied. ''Because I'm not ready for you to cum yet. With this pleasure metal in my mouth, you won't last for 10 seconds.''

''Oh, Troy replies. That's not fair. And besides, it's not like I can help 're suck a fucking tease,'' Troy replies. ''That's what I love about you...and the tongue ring.''

''Oh, Are you sweet?'' Gia replies with a baby voice. ''Is it just me or it is more that I got my tongue pierced more than you care about me?''

With her answer, Troy immediately sat up propping himself on his elbows. ''I love you,'' he replies. ''Only you.''

Emma's breath left her body. Did she just heard what she heard?

Gia smiles feeling her heart flutter in her chest and replies, ''If you love me, prove that you love me.''

Troy knew what she meant. Without hesitation, he turn his lover onto her back. Now it was his turn to please her. Emma watched with tears in her eyes as Troy slowly leans down to kiss her once more. His hand reached to cup her petite breast, while his right trailed down between her legs. Gia arched her hips and moaned at the contact of Troy's fingers swaying between her folds before easing his way into her heat.

''Ohhhhhhhh,'' Gia moaned once more. ''That feels good.'' With a smirk on his face, Troy leaned down and playfully flicked his tongue at her nipple before replying, ''You like that?''

''Oh yes,'' she replies breathy as Troy repeated the same motion with her other breast.

''You like to feel my fingers inside your pussy?'' He breaths against her ear making her shiver with want.

''Yes. I love so good.''

Emma's heart was beating rapidly into her chest. her eyes were filled with the clouded vision from salty tears. Her whole body felt like jello watching the two. she wanted to turn and run away, but attempting to move was useless. It was bad enough now, she was forced to watch this, and even more worst, she began to have this sudden arouses.

''What's happening with me?'' She thought to herself.

Troy stopped his teasing and removed his fingers out of Gia her glistening juices coated his fingers tips. Gia watched with clouding eyes as her lover wrapped his mouth around his finger collecting her jucies.''Mmmm, You taste so fucking good.'' He replies licking his lips. Emma couldn't help to say no matter how devastated she was, she was turned on by this. She could feel herself becoming aroused. It was like something out of a prono movie like the one she had swollen from her big brother's room. this wasn't porn, this was her teammates for crying out loud! Her thoughts quickly fled when Troy stuck his head between Gia's legs.

''OH FUCK!'' Gia screamed when she felt Troy's talented mouth on her. His lips and tongue were everywhere on her. He was eating her out like a man who hasn't been eating for days. Gia roughly grabbed troy head as he took a chokehold around her swollen as hard as he could and refused to let it go.

''UH! UH! UH! God!''Gia chants as she threw her head backward. ''Eat me!''

Emma's arousal was starting to bothering and she decided to take action. putting down the lunch basket she trailed down and began to slowly unbutton her pink short just enough so her hands could reached in and find her destination. She groaned softly making sure that they wouldn't hear. She glazed at troy's 8 inch cock as she made slow figure 8s on her clit. It twitched in anticipation excited by the squeals of delight Gia was making

With one final lick, the red megaforce ranger replied, ''OH Fuck Babe! My cock's hard as a bat. I need you to be inside me now!'' Wasting no time, He got on his knees and roughly jerked Gia closer to him. Opening her legs even wider he gave his cock a few strokes before he roughly trusted himself into her opening.

''OH YES!'' Gia screamed as she was filled. Troy didn't waste no time lifting up her legs he began to thrust hard and fast. His eyes dead on her as he fucked her ruthlessly.

''Fuck me Troy! Gia replied. Fuck me harder!''

Emma was gasping for breath as she was wildly rubbing herself. she was getting close very close. The sounds of Gia grunts. Troy's moans, and skin meeting skin was enough to push her over the edge, with a silent cry she orgasms. Feeling a little wetness between her legs. her knees gave out and she fell onto the ground with a sign.

''Oh Fuck Babe I'm close,'' Troy groans.

''So am I! I can't hold on much longer!''

When Troy reached down between them and touched her clit, Gia was sent over the edge. With a cry she came, closing her inner walls around troy's cock. Troy followed seconds later. Closing his eyes tightly as he shot his load into her. His legs gave out and he passes on top of her with a sign.

''Oh...That was...everything I dreamt about.''

''Yes...it was,'' Gia replied kissing Troy temple. ''The best sex ever...until you cheated.''

No I didn't...

''Yes, you did.'' Gia said running her hands on his chest. ''You cheated my ride.''

Troy laughed. ''Don't deny you didn't love it.''

''Yes, I do. I love you, Troy.'' Gia replies closing her eyes.

''I love you too,'' He replies kissing her forehead.

A few moments passed. Emma opens her eyes in shock. She could believe what she done. She just masturbated to her teammates. she struggled to zip up her shorts leaving the button opened. She glazed over at Gia and Troy as they lay together in a sudden slumber. Gia's head was on Troy's chest. Troy with his arm around her. the pain in her chest returned and it came with a force. How could she faced them? How could she look at herself in the mirror? What is going to happening with her being a ranger? Her mind was rushing. One thing she could admit, Troy would never be interested in her. It seems as though he has found his soul mate. and...she was happy...no she wasn't. She was heartbroken. Emma didn't want to be here. Shaking to stand up, she slowly walked away from the scene...Like a lost soul.


End file.
